Fujiwara Toki
Origins: Code: Breaker Alias/Aka(also known as): 'Code: 04 '''Classification: '''Human, Code: Breaker 'Threat level: 'Tiger '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magnetism Manipulation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation , Energy Manipulation 'Physical strength: '''Large building level+ (Via power-scaling) 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'Large building+ (Damaged Ogami Rei, on par with Masaomi Heike) '''Durability: '''Large buiding+ 'Speed: 'Speed of light 'Intelligence: '''Genius. Toki has been shown on more than one occasion to have a very good observational and analytical skills in both in and out of combat. He has shown to be able to have good insight into tactics and strategy, but sadly his arrogant behavior hinders him from his full potential in this area. He has also shown to be very intelligent as he is a student of Heisei Gakuin High, which is an highly elite school which has the highest amount of students that get into the real life Tokyo University by passing its entrance exam, which he has stated he did with great ease, but is not interested so he regularly skips. '''Stamina: '''High.' 'Range: Hundreds of meters. 'Weaknesses: '''Using his powers too much can make him enter his "Lost" state where he can't use them anymore. Is cocky and often underestimates his opponents. '''Standard equipment: '''2 guns in his "Lost" state and an eyepatch Noteworthy techniques and abilities Toki has the ability to manipulate Magnetism. This power allows him to attract and repel all metallic objects as projectiles, destroy electronic equipment, and grants him sonar-like sense detector towards any metal weaponry. When serious, Toki uses "Hydrargyrum" or liquid mercury in battle, which he controls with great ease. '"Joker" Enhancement: After obtaining the power of the Joker from Pandora's Box, Toki's magnetism has become much stronger to extreme proportions. His control of magnetism has become so great, he can even control geomagnetism, the earth's magnetic field. Using this, he can pull even other people against the surface of the earth in a form of gravity. He can also use heme in the human blood as a medium to float in mid-air. Geomagnetism: After recieving the Joker enhancment, Toki has demonstrated the ability to control geomagnetism. Although due to the vastness of it he cannot control it quite well. The full extent is unknown but he has demonstrated the ability to make himself or others float or be pulled down to the ground using the heme in their blood, as well as absorb the Earth's magnetic field to increase his power. However the latter can have frightning side-effects due to the diamagnetic properties of the water in his body repelling the magentic fields beings drawn into him, his body can ripped to shreds. Electromagnetism: After recieving the Joker enhancment, Toki has been shown that he can generate electricity with his magnetism. Electricity Toki is also capable of generating electricity with his magnetism, similar to how electromagnetic induction of a magnet works. It is so powerful it can burn a person to ash in a split second. However the drawbacks of using this is that it erodes his optic nerve, causing sight loss. According to Kouji, this is due to his powers being incompatible. Techniques * Gauss Cannon: His most powerful attack. He gathers two large balls of scrap metal. He holds one with one arm then uses his attraction to slam the second one into his other, making his body into a connector which causes the ball he is holding to fly at incredible speeds. However this attack has a major drawback, as the damage of slamming the ball into his arm causes major harm to said arm, making it so he could only use that attack twice without causing permanent injury to himself. After gaining the powers of "Joker", Toki is seen to have attached metal braces to his arms, apparently to allow him to use Gauss Cannon more efficiently. * Hydrargyrum: Also known as Quicksilver or Liquid Mercury. Toki only uses it when he's serious in battle. He can control it to be as hard or as flexible as he needs it in battle. He can do a many things with it, such as cover the ground in a thin film of it so that the movememts of enemies using camouflage can be seen, or suround his enemy's body with it to restrict their movements. He can also vaporise the Hydrargyrum so that enemies breathe it into their bodies unknowningly, where he can then make the Hydrargyrum shoot out of the person's body leaving holes all over the body and killing them. He normaly keeps some Hydrargyrum in a small flask in his jacket and pours it out when he wishes to use it. ** Hydrardyrum Clone: Using Hydrargyrum, Toki is even capable of creating copies of himself that can be used as diversions. ** Hydrargyrum Flares: Toki releases multiple shots of Hydrargyrum to cut through the enemy's body. ** Torsion Crush: Toki surrounds his enemy with Hydrargyrum and crushes them with it. * Oersted Cannon Ball: With a bunch of metal objects floating in the air, Toki uses the huge geomagnetic field to pull all of those metal objects with extreme speed and destructive force on an area below. Despite the power of the Joker, Toki commented that it is still extremely difficult to control geomagnetism due to its extremely large magnetic field, making the attack very inaccurate. * Tesla Gatling: Toki creates a pillar of every metal object around him and throws it at his opponent. * Dynamo Weber Vulcan: He creates two hands with the earth's geomagnetism. * Koujikai (High Magnetic Field): Toki generates a powerful magnetic field from his hands when he grabs his enemy's head, which scrambles the enemy's mind and reduces them to mush. * Rail Cannon: Toki combines his magnetism with his electricity, launching some coils beyond the speed of sound, amplifying the strenght of the attack. Toki easily hit a rare kind making holes in the target's body. * Sonar: Toki has sonar-like sense of any metal around him and knows what goes where (like a key to a lock). Category:Male Category:Code: Breaker Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Flying Category:Metal element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Weapons user